Normally when a vehicle breaks down or has trouble on the road, the driver often try to alert the oncoming traffic to avoid accident by placing a light reflecting triangular warning sign, a warning cone, or a smoke flare behind the troubled vehicle. However, no device is yet designed to alert other drivers where the position of the driver of the troubled vehicle is. During night time, the night vision is often considerably poor. The driver of the break down vehicle would need to step out of the vehicle to place the warning device or walk in to the emergency phone, but since the driver is not easily noticeable, many unfortunate accidents happened during such process each year.
The road construction workers currently have special vest to help themselves being noticeable. The vest that they wore is made of bright color such as yellow or orange, and has many strips of light reflector sewed thereon. Most of the road constructions take place during night hour, because that is the time that has the lightest traffic. However, during night time, the vest that the road construction workers wore can not necessary bring instant attention from other drivers on the road from distances. If the drivers on the road can not see the road construction workers with enough reacting time, the life of the construction workers might be in serious danger, in other word, to bring instant attention to the drivers on the road from distances can avoid many accidents and definitely save life.